Best 100 Points Ever Lost
by IvySnowe
Summary: Harry and Draco are not very happy at the celebration of Voldemort's defeat. Find out why! SLASH! Ignores HalfBlood Prince. Also has some fun Ginny bashing...


Disclaimer: I own nothing as hot and smutty as Draco and Harry, so obviously they are not mine. They belong to that genius, J.K. Rowling. But I do get to take them out and play with them... O

It's been a month since Voldemort was defeated. One whole month of getting things back to normal. Finally, today the celebrating can began.

The largest party is taking place at Hogwarts, of course. After all, it is a school day and The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Destroy-Voldemort, or He-Who-Kicked-Arse if you're a Weasley…or Gryffindor, is still in school for five more months. That's right the Hero of the Wizarding World is still in school, barely considered a legal adult and not in a very happy predicament at the moment.

"Ginny, really, you don't need to…Hey! I'll thank you to keep your hands off of me and out of my pants." Harry Potter yelped, trying to maneuver the promiscuous Ginny Weasley away from his person.

"Aw, c'mon Harry, you know you want me too. I see the way you look at me when we're in the Common Room." She batted her eyelashes in what she thought was a flirtatious and attractive way. She was very mistaken.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if you think that, but I haven't looked at you in any different way," he started to sound desperate by this time and pushed Ginny off of him. He ducked into the crowd of people and made his way to a table full of drinks and gratefully downed half of a Butterbeer, it is a school after all. While Harry was shoving off the, ahem, affections of the red-haired brute that is Ginny, another boy was under the same unwanted ministrations from a brute of his own.

Draco Malfoy stood regally with a disdainful look on his face as he was pawed by Pansy Parkinson. (ooh, admire my alliteration!)

"Drakiekins! Let's leave and find somewhere more…comfortable," she leered.

Flicking a strand of his blond hair out of his stormy gray eyes, Draco sneered.

"Pansy, I'd have to be drunk, under the Imperious, half-dead, and unconscious to ever, ever, go somewhere more comfortable with you. Now, do us both a favor and get the fuck away from me." At that, Draco shoved Pansy away from him and stalked moodily to the drinks.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"I saw that banshee, Weasley, manhandling you."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Parkinson looked pretty happy to grope you as well."

"Yes, well, I told her to fuck off."

"Really? How eloquent of you," Harry joked.

"Fuck off, Potter." Draco said, laughter shining in his eyes.

"I'm impressed by your...wordiness."

"Of course you are, it is me you're talking with." Draco said arrogantly.

Harry laughed, causing Draco's mouth to quirk in amusement. They would have carried on in this vein if not for the unfortunate arrival of Pansy and Ginny.

"Harry! What are you doing with him? He's a Slytherin. Come on Harry. I can be way more fun than Malfoy. Let's go somewhere else." Ginny said, glaring at Draco, causing her to miss Harry's sardonic expression.

"Drakie! Let's go! Besides, we can enjoy ourselves much more. Just the two of us, Drakie." Pansy simpered.

Draco looked at Harry, warning him not to mention 'Drakie' again, upon pain of death. In reply to Pansy, Draco rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Pansy, Potter here is much more interesting than you, and I seriously doubt that you on your best day could ever be as fun as him."

Stunned into silence, she gaped at Draco. Taking advantage of the quiet, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, I can tell he's a Slytherin. Just as easily as I can tell that I would have absolutely no fun if I went off with you. Honestly, Malfoy and I were doing perfectly fine until the two of you showed up."

Finally shaking herself out of her stupor, Pansy shrieked, gaining everyone's attention.

"What! Are you insane!"

"Harry! I can't believe you would rather talk with him than be with me!" Ginny, the banshee, chimed in.

"Draco! How could you? We're supposed to be together!" Pansy whined.

After a couple more moments of this, Harry snapped.

"Hey! Take the hint, Ginny! I tried to be nice about it, Merlin did I try, but you just don't get it. So now I'm going to be mean. Fuck off! We're not even dating!"

"Gee, Potter. How eloquent," Draco laughed, "But Pansy, everything Potter said to Weaslette, yeah, from me to you, we're not nor have we ever dated."

"But Draco, of course we're dating!" Pansy cried out in dismay.

Draco sneered and replied.

"We'd have to at least tolerate each other to date. And I'd have to like girls in the first place."

"What!" yelled a voice from the crowd. Pushing his way through, everyone could see that it was Ron Weasley, "You're a pouf, Malfoy? I knew you were a ruddy shirt lifter!"

"Ron!" Harry hissed angrily, "What the hell? Don't fucking call him that. It's derogatory and wrong. After all your complaints about the word 'Mudblood' I'd think you wouldn't call other people names. Especially not shit like that."

Flabbergasted at his friends' reactions as well as his defense of Draco Malfoy, Ron stammered out the best reply his mind could come up with at the moment.

"But, Harry, mate, why do you care? You're not a pouf."

Sighing, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and gave Ron a wry smile.

"Yeah, Ron, I am."

And before anyone could say or do anything, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled the smirking blond to him, for a rough and passionate kiss. If anyone who was watching them noticed it, they would have realized that Draco and Harry had kissed before. Many times. Draco slowly pulled back from the kiss, barely noticing the others around them.

"About time. I thought you'd never want to tell anyone about us." He said, relief clearly showing in his eyes.

"Nah, I just had to make sure that bastard Voldemort was truly dead." Harry replied, squeezing the Slytherin's hand in reassurance.

"Good. Now, let's go, I've missed you. I haven't shagged in weeks." Draco said haughtily as he pulled a laughing Harry out of the Great Hall.

Those still in the hall were paralyzed into shocked silence, not believing what they had just seen. Except for the smug Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, and a rather amused Remus Lupin.

Hermione came out of the daze first and turned to Ron.

"Uh, Ron…" she stopped as the redhead in question was passed out on the ground. Hermione's words were enough to bring around those two succubi known as Pansy and Ginny, who both shrieked incoherently for the next minute and a half until the disgruntled Severus stunned them with a quick 'Stupefy'. Finally, the Great Hall broke out into loud conversations over the revelation their Hero had sprung on them. The young man in question was walking through the dungeons with his boyfriend of a year.

"That went well." Draco idly commented.

"Better than expected, I suppose." The brunette replied.

"Mm. So, where are we gonna…" the blond asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry grinned mischievously and replied.

"Snape's desk?"

"Remember the last time he found us there?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, that was the best hundred points I ever lost!" At that he pulled Draco into the aforementioned professor's office. A couple of hours later you could hear a shout throughout the castle.

"POTTER! MALFOY! OFF MF MY DESK, NOW! I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS BEFORE!"

End

A/N: Well, that was a random little idea I had running around my head. If you can't tell I despise Ginny with the heat of a thousand burning suns. Can't stand the bint. Maybe later I can do a companion piece on how Sev found Draco and Harry the first time around. Read and review people! Cheers!


End file.
